China Sorrows
Summary China Sorrows is an extremely powerful sorcerer, collector of magical objects and tomes, and information broker. She was partly responsible for the death of Skulduggery Pleasant's family out of jealousy of his wife, though Skulduggery did not learn this for a long time. After the battle of Roarhaven she declared herself Grand Mage of Ireland. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, possibly higher Name: China Sorrows Origin: Skulduggery Pleasant Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Only she knows her exact age but she's implied to be around the same age as Skulduggery, over 400) Classification: Human, Sorcerer, Adept, Grand Mage, Mr Bliss' sister Powers and Abilities: Symbol Magic, Empathic Manipulation (Anyone who sees her instantly falls in love with her, regardless of gender), Regeneration (Low, able to regenerate bullet wounds, albeit with some time and great magical cost), Longevity (Magic greatly slows the aging process), Minor Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation (Can throw shockwaves of energy, can project a focused beam of energy, can create daggers comprised of energy, can create barriers of energy), Light Manipulation, Attack Reflection (with prep, can create a prison of symbols that reflects an opponent's magic back at them), Statistics Amplification (can increase her strength and speed by activating the invisible symbols tattooed on her body), Pain Manipulation and Death Manipulation (By touching someone with a symbol on her palm she can painfully kill them near instantly), Mind Manipulation (Can control people through their given name), Heat Manipulation (Can heat her own body to temperatures high enough to kill physicaly comparable people in contact with her in a suicide attack), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (even having a small amount of magic can drive mortals completely insane, but sorcerers can wield their magic without issue) Attack Potency: Small Room level (Fought Baron Vengeous armed with Lord Vile's armor, comparable to Skulduggery), possibly higher (battled and defeated Ravel when he had been boosted by the Accelerator), can ignore durability with Death Manipulation. Speed: Athletic Human (Comparable to Skulduggery) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Wall level, possibly higher Stamina: Above average Range: Extended melee range (several meters) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Quite high Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Symbol Magic': China is a master of Symbol Magic, a branch of the Adept Discipline that uses magical symbols to enact various effects. China has symbols tattooed in invisible ink all across her body, and by tapping them she can achieve a variety of effects ranging from strengthening her body to healing from bullet wounds to throwing daggers and beams of brilliant energy. She also has a secret symbol on the palm of her hand, which by activating will cause agonising death in the next person she presses the symbol against. *'Unknown Love Aura:' Although she is a master of Symbol Magic, China's true Adept discipline is an unknown type that causes anyone who looks at her to fall in love with her. The effect is not the same as mind control, as it simply causes the person to feel love towards her, and they still maintain other awareness. However, even if one is aware of the effect, the love is still felt. For those with weak wills, they may become slavishly loyal to China, average wills become adverse to harming her, while those with stronger wills can ignore the attraction entirely. This effect works regardless of gender, though the devotion caused on those not normally attracted to women is lessened somewhat. *'Controlling people through their given name:' People have generally three names. The taken name, the given name and the true name. The true name is one nobody initially knows, not even the person itself. The given name is the name given at birth or in other words usually the name commonly used by other people. The taken name is a name the person itself can freely chose to call itself, like an alias. China is capable of controlling any person if she knows their given name, but only if they don't have a taken name. The control can reaches both the physical level (meaning that she can control a person's movements but not change their emotions or their character), but also be used to manipulate the memories and awareness (for example, through the command to forget or not think about something) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Death Users Category:Pain Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9